<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Encouragement by trillian_jdc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505702">Encouragement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillian_jdc/pseuds/trillian_jdc'>trillian_jdc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>360MG format, Emotional Support, Greg Lestrade is a Good Friend, M/M, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Mycroft Needs Friendship Lessons, Mystrade Monday, Mystrade Monday Prompts, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillian_jdc/pseuds/trillian_jdc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has signed Mycroft up for daily encouragement emails. The day he gets one with goldfish, he starts wondering.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mycroft didn't know who'd signed him up for the mailing list. People, particularly those who knew him, didn't normally look at him and think "that's a man who'd appreciate a daily encouragement email, especially one with cute animal drawings." Yet someone had managed to get him subscribed, and in such a way that the messages actually made it through his inbox filters more days than not. </p><p>If someone had been trying to annoy him -- the most likely option -- they had failed. The aphorisms and art could be surprisingly effective. He ignored a great many of them, but every so often, a phrase did, actually, encourage him to have a better day. </p><p>Maybe he was making up for lost time. Through his lifetime, few had ever bothered to compliment him or say anything to reinforce his value beyond his intellect. Reading "you're not a burden for existing" from someone he'd never met, sent to thousands of people, shouldn't make a difference, but some mornings, it did. </p><p>Then there was the day he got the one telling him he didn't have to be perfect, illustrated by beautiful orange goldfish that seemed to glow... he stared at it for long minutes. </p><p>It was only a coincidence that his brother's words about loneliness flashed into his mind, he told himself. The universe could be lazy occasionally. The balance of probability was simply that goldfish were striking to draw. And his brother was rarely so poetic, so of course he'd remember the metaphor of needing to find himself a goldfish, a companion to keep him from being lonely, even if Sherlock was projecting. </p><p>Mycroft closed his eyes and decided to indulge himself. He took a moment to contemplate what hearing words like those from another person might mean, to visualize a friend who'd care about him regardless of what he'd done, or not done, or was able to do. Someone to whom intelligence rankings didn't matter. </p><p>He shook his head to clear it. It was a lovely idea, a daydream worth losing himself in, but he didn't have the time. International conflicts weren't going to analyze themselves. He prepared for a day of meetings galore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OneBlueUmbrella and Englandwouldfalljohn have created a new ficlet format for Mystrade - 360MG has 360 words, the last two of which start with M and G in any order.</p><p>The Greg part will appear in chapter 2.</p><p>Mycroft's email is inspired by <a href="https://www.thelatestkate.art">The Latest Kate</a>, particularly <a href="https://thelatestkate.tumblr.com/post/641401201502699520/thanks-for-being-in-the-world-today-thanks-for">this one</a> and <a href="https://johannadc.tumblr.com/post/643342982061424640/shop-patreon-books-mailing-list">this one</a>:</p><p>  </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hours later, Mycroft was cursing everything in his inbox. Twee drawings and vapid phrases about better days were of no help to him, not with so many cretins refusing to listen to logic. He could see the crisis coming but none of the key players were amenable to his suggestions at this time. </p><p>Then, as a cap to his afternoon lost to idiots, the phone call arrived. Lestrade wanted him to know that although his brother was in hospital, it was nothing more complicated than a sprained ankle. "I figured you had some kind of alert, but a friendly voice might be appreciated."</p><p>"Considerate of you to take the time, Lestrade, but it seems Sherlock has given you an exaggerated impression of my oversight. Please don't trouble yourself. I'm sure you have enough burdens to manage already." </p><p>"You'll never be a burden to a friend, Mycroft." </p><p>That sounded familiar, but Mycroft didn't have the time to analyze it now. "Regardless, thank you." He rang off without waiting for an answer. </p><p>When he turned back to his email, another sea-themed message had appeared, this one showing two baby octopi hugging. Mycroft scowled at it before noting the sender. Lestrade had forwarded him the image with his own note. "Take care of yourself. Here if needed." </p><p>Well. That answered that mystery. Of course the hard-boiled policeman would have a soft caramel center. That was the cliché, wasn't it? How ever had Sherlock found so many people to be his... friends? Even without speaking it aloud, that word had a bad taste to it. Obligations, all of them. And just because Lestrade could tolerate his brother, the officer assumed he knew Mycroft! </p><p>Still, it would be rude to cut Lestrade, when he'd tried his best. And if he was going to find out Lestrade's motivation for the email subscription, he'd have to apologize as a precursor to the eventual conversation. </p><p>Mycroft drafted a response email, gritting his teeth but determined to solve the mystery. It read: </p><p>"I am concerned that I may have overstepped, Detective Inspector. Please accept my regrets at misdirecting my frustration in your direction. I instead owe you my gratitude."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's the art mentioned above: </p><p>  </p><p>Ignore what Mycroft says above about it, he's having a bad day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Greg responded, "No need for apologies! Know you've got a lot to handle. Probably plenty of messages. Probably no time for a drink."</p><p>Mycroft had to resist his first impulse, to put off any social invitation, with misdirection if necessary. Meeting Lestrade, briefly, would allow him direct observation, although he'd have to school his own features, keeping tight hold of his own expressions. </p><p>"Contrary to your assumption, I believe friendship requires prioritization of a social invitation. Would you do me the honor of joining me at my club this evening?" </p><p>Mycroft might need to pretend an acquaintance to assuage his curiosity, but he didn't have to give up home ground advantage. </p><p>That evening, once Greg had been escorted in and provided appropriate refreshment, Mycroft began his queries.</p><p>"Why would you subscribe me to encouraging animal pictures? Are you testing me? Checking my 'emotional intelligence', as the latest mandatory sensitivity training had it?" </p><p>Greg smiled into his whisky. "I didn't think someone like you'd have to go through that." </p><p>"I don't," Mycroft smirked. </p><p>Greg shook his head. "Should have known." </p><p>He continued, "There was a case. Sherlock was rambling on about why someone would make their suicide look like murder, to get attention they never got in life. Made me realize that there were lots of people out there who maybe needed a bit of comfort, a reminder that they weren't alone. Everyone can use a friend or, by today's email, a goldfish." </p><p>He took a swallow. "And I was curious to see how long it would take for you to figure it out." Greg looked up, directly at Mycroft, with those large, liquid, brown eyes. </p><p>Mycroft swallowed, his mouth dry, suddenly bereft of anything to say. He forged on. "I... admit, it is easy to be taken for granted. And I have found the messages surprisingly ... pleasant." </p><p>"So 'm not going to be made a lesson of, then?" Greg grinned. </p><p>Well. Mycroft prided himself on his ability to convey messages that would be understood by his listener. He spoke as plainly as possible to his new friend. </p><p>"Not to worry, Greg. For as long as you want, you've got me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The prompt for this Mystrade Monday was "Are you testing me?"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>